


Art Buddies

by addictive_chaos



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Crossover, M/M, Minor Swearing, Oracle of Delphi - Freeform, Other, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, TOA doesn't exit, Tags May Change, might continue, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictive_chaos/pseuds/addictive_chaos
Summary: "It was a photo of Alex in a suit that was uncharacteristically dark. A strained smile on her face. Hair slicked back and washed back to ebony. Her eyes were downright murderous as she glared at the camera. She didn’t look like Alex.Rachel replaced it with her much better portrait of Alex. Her hair was the exact green of the corpse in the casket before her. Her piercing eyes lit up with happy, dancing flames. A mischievous, proud grin on her face. Hands dirty with clay. Her Signature sweater vest was covered with an apron with clay and paint. She was laughing."





	Art Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I hc'd this originally and figured i'd write it
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

When Rachel found out her best friend, Alex Fierro, died, she was shocked. Then heartbroken. They’d been close friends. Meeting through their love of art.

Rachel had painted many of Alex’s sculptures and pots. Always adding the two snakes as requested. Alex was always fond of that symbol. It was her trademark, as far as anyone at the Studio was aware.

 

Alex had always been an anchor in Rachel’s chaotic life. Especially after she became oracle.

And Rachel was Alex’s anchor between her shitty family and body dysphoria.

Rachel told Alex a lot of what she knew. But fixed it so it sounded like she has a normal life.

 

So after the shock had passed, she locked herself away for days. During this time, she painted a beautiful portrait of her friend. Finishing in time to do something important with it.

She crashed the funeral half way through. Her bored family didn’t look too upset.

Rachel ignored the halfhearted protests and tore the old photo down.

 

It was a photo of Alex in a suit that was uncharacteristically dark. A strained smile on her face. Hair slicked back and washed back to ebony. Her eyes were downright murderous as she glared at the camera. She didn’t look like Alex.

Rachel replaced it with her much better portrait of Alex. Her hair was the exact green of the corpse in the casket before her. Her piercing eyes lit up with happy, dancing flames. A mischievous, proud grin on her face. Hands dirty with clay. Her Signature sweater vest was covered with an apron with clay and paint. She was laughing.

That’s when Rachel broke down sobbing over her friend’s body. The room silent around her.

 

When she finally spun back around, she could feel Delphi’s agitation. It told her something was off and that a Greek spirit didn’t belong in that room. She didn’t care. She found herself yelling and shaming the Fierro’s.

She called them poor, heartless, selfish cowards. Words flying out in every language she knew. In every language the Oracle knew. Cursing them in at least 3 ancient languages.

 

Something close to shame and guilt fell upon the crowd when she finished. Still crying, she flipped them off and turned back to Alex and the painting. Blessing her best friend to find Elysium or any other underworld haven.  

She the  decided that the hellish family behind her didn’t deserve the artwork. She took it off the wall. Kissing Alex’s forehead and whispering an apology, the redhead stormed out with the painting.

 

Back at camp, Chiron scolded her for running off but comforted her in the loss of her friend. She retreated to her cave. Hanging the art on her wall towards the back of the alcove.

Once it was in its spot, the exhaustion washed onto her. Stumbling to the nearest chair, she passed out.  
  


**~**   
  


Alex and Magnus were out of Valhalla for the time. Taking in the Boston air together. Trying to relieve at least some of the stress of the recent events. Neither of them said anything as they walked.

 

However, when they passed Public Garden, there was a group of 3 teens chilling in the grass.

A dark looking boy in all black save his brown aviators jacket and a blonde boy in a bright orange t-shirt and khaki jeans. The blonde was consoling a distressed red headed girl. The girl’s clothes were stained with paint.

Alex recognized her, even from so many feet away. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She ducked her head and walked faster.

 

Magnus watched his friend with confusion. “What’s wrong?” He kept up with her.

“It’s nothing.” She tried to brush him off.

 

By now, the Emo kid had looked up and was watching them with intense eyes. They were just close enough to hear the group.

“I swear, Annabeth is gonna get a stress fracture from training too much or a stomach ulcer from stress! She needs to take a break.” The blonde rambled. Magnus perked at his cousins name but dismissed it.

Rachel smiled a bit. “She’s always been like that. Gods, especially with Finals coming up.” She agreed.

“Good thing we forced her out with Percy.” The blonde laughed.

 

When Magnus looked over again, the emo kid was gone. Suddenly perturbed, he looked back at the sidewalk in front of them and the kid was there in the shade of an oak. Just, _poof!_

“Alex Fierro.” He spoke. “Einherjar, right?” It occurred to the two the teen was also a demigod. But he more resembled a skeleton. Scrawny and pale with intensely dark eyes and shaggy black hair.  

“Who are you?” Alex reached for her wire. “How do you know who I am?”

“Because Rachel practically has an alter for you.” He rolled his eyes. “Please don’t try to fight. I’m here to give you advice and I really don’t wanna have to send your asses back to Valhalla.”

Magnus reached to draw Jack anyway. He was threatening them. Jack hummed in approval. “Who are you.” He repeated.

 

“Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades.” The teen held out his hand for one of them to shake. Dropping it when neither moved.

“Hades.. that’s Greek.” Magnus stated dumbly.

“Yeah. Now onto the advice. Just talk to Rachel, Fierro. She’s way more magical than you think.”

“How do you know?” Alex glared. Nico remained unaffected.

“She practically has a shrine to you and you’re an Einherji. Based on how you tried to walk away quickly, you don’t want to talk to her. But trust me, it won’t be that hard.”

 

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was swiftly tackled by a mop of red hair.

“Alex Fierro!” Rachel squealed, beaming.  
  
“Rachel..” Alex hesitated hugging back. But decided to in the end.  
  
This was the first time Magnus had seen her willingly hug someone. So naturally he watched intently.  
  
  
“You’re a demigod,” was the first thing Rachel said when she pulled away.  
  
This took Alex by surprise. “You know what that is?”  
  
“Of course. I’d have to be a pretty awful Oracle to not know.” Rachel smiled.  
  
“Oracle?”

  
  
“Yeah.. old Greek spirit that tells demigods and such prophecies that inherently lead to their deaths.”  
  
“You’re Greek..” Magnus repeated, shocked.     
  
“Well the spirit in me is.” She nodded. “And you’re a Chase,” she paused to laugh. “Just look at you.”

When she didn’t add anything, he coughed awkwardly. “What does that mean?”

 

She ignored him. “We have to go out to lunch.” She demanded, facing Alex again. “And I’m paying.”  
  
Alex stared for a moment before laughing. “Okay, Red.”

* * *

 


End file.
